A Day to Remember
by JourneyFawkes
Summary: As Clare and Eli hold their new born son, they remember their childhood friend Adam and the grief and love they felt after his death.


Clare looked down at the beautiful new life in her arms. The small baby boy was sleeping peacefully in his Mother's arms now that the nurses had finally weighed and cleaned him, practically stalling the whole endeavor with his loud crying. A small patch of brown hair stood out on her son's head and Clare kissed it softly, it had been a hard journey and he needed his rest so she tried not to fuss over him.

A camera flashed, blinding her momentarily, and Clare gave her husband a pretend huff. Eli stood at the side of the bed and grinned dopily at his little family, over the moon that he now had a son. Their three year old daughter sat at her Mother's feet and peered at her new sibling curiously.

Ella Jules Goldsworthy had curly dark hair like her Father and clear blue eyes like her Mother. She was a quite child with a tendency to have odd hobbies, like collecting pieces of weathered glass and preferring Eli's music, but she loved books like both her parents and was never without one of her favorite stories. Eli had softly cried when Clare had announced after labor that she wanted to name their first child Ellanor, after Eli, Jules; they had plenty of other names picked out but when she had laid eyes on her new born baby she knew she wanted to name her after Julia.

"What's his name?" Ella asked softly as she scooted closer to her brother.

Eli kissed her head then her brother and Mother's before placing a tiny black baby beanie on top of their new child's head. Clare had spent hours learning how to crochet and many beanie's later she had finally managed to make a black one with the words 'Dead Hand' written across it. She could have cried as Eli smiled proudly, his chest practically popping the buttons of his shirt, and snapped another picture. Clare gently passed Eli his son as he addressed Ella's question.

"What do you think Clare, do you want to name him Munro or Clarence?"

Clare looked at the baby sleeping happily in her husband's arms and couldn't help but think of the boy she had in mind as she had crocheted that beanie.

When Adam Torres had died after the car accident Clare and Eli had been devastated. They had spent the next couple of chemo therapy sessions desperately clinging to each other, grieving together for the best friend they had lost. Clare refused to take off the beanie Adam had brought her earlier that week and Eli had become silent. When they left the hospital Clare's Mom had allowed Eli to remain at their home with his girlfriend for the last few days of summer. They had cried continuously in her room, unable to talk to each other about Adam but both understanding the grief they were both going through. Eli had tried to comfort Clare, this being her first time dealing with the death of a friend, while his own tears would not stop and Clare had tried to remain strong as Eli once again went through the trauma of losing a loved one.

Clare had been terrified that Eli would not recover from this death, the boy had experienced so much pain in his life and it was happening once again. She had dragged herself out of her sorrow to make sure Eli took his medication and had whispered strong words of love to keep him with her in reality. After a couple of days they were finally able to talk about him; slowly, one memory at a time, they relived their time with their lost friend together. Before Eli had left for NYU they had made the trip to the abandon church and lit a fire for their friend, Clare in her beanie and Eli with a collection of Adam's possessions he had left at Eli's house. They went over each item, celebrating their significance, and talked about all their memories of their friend once again. But what they celebrated most, wrapped comfortingly in each other's arms, was their love that Adam had fought so hard for.

They knew that without Adam's stubborn persistence and patients, they would probably still be too afraid to be with each other. They kissed under the stars and tried to remind themselves of all Adam told them about their love and vowed to remember every piece of advice he gave them for if they ever got into a fight in the future. Together they promised to remember their friend by all the good memories they had about him and to celebrate the life he lived, not wanting to always grieve when they thought of him.

And somehow they made it through their first year apart from each other and Adam. They would call each other and whisper their memory's like a mantra when they felt the grief overcome them, and would thank Adam whenever they settled a fight. When Clare had found out Adam's Mother had created a scholarship in her son's name she had fought tooth and nail to get it. Mrs. Torres had cried when she found out Clare had won it and it allowed her to go to the school of her dreams in New York. Together the couple made it through university, Clare at Columbia and Eli at NYU, and rejoiced in the fact that once again their friend had helped them be together. They were married soon after and had dedicated their vows to the friend that had fought and believed so much in their love.

Now, looking at her child, Clare could not help but thank Adam again.

"Neither." She finally replied.

Eli looked at her confused and settled the baby back into her arms. When Ella had been born his wife had done the same thing and he trusted her judgment. Looking at her with their son, Clare gently fixing his small beanie, Eli understood what Clare was thinking.

"Adam?"

Clare gazed at him, happy that he knew what she wanted, but she slowly shook her head. Adam's brother Drew had already named his first son, the youngest of his and Bianca's three girls, after his brother and he had every right.

How about Eden?" Clare finally spoke, instantly happy with the name.

"Eden?" Eli smiled confused.

"It's where Adam was born." Clare kissed the baby's head and gently cooed when he opened his forest green eyes to look at her. When she had first been introduced to Adam she had instantly thought of the biblical story of Adam and Eve.

"I thought Christian's didn't believe in reincarnation." Eli knelt down to sit Ella in his lap.

"Well no but… maybe a part of Adam will be born in him. I will always tell him and Ella about their Uncle Adam and how he brought their parents together. I know he's always watching over them." Clare smiled up at Eli lovingly as he smiled softly back at her.

"I love it." Eli's eyes became glassy as he remembered his best friend, someone he desperately wished could be here to hold his son, "He always said we owed him our first son for all his hard work keeping us together." The couple laughed, they had teased him by calling him Rumpelstiltskin for weeks after that.

Maybe someday their child would be into comic books, music, and beautiful woman. Maybe not. But they would always tell him how special and wonderful he was, and would stand by him through any choices and hardships he encountered. They vowed to never let their child feel alone or misunderstood, and promised to be patient as he found his own path in the world. They would often tell him about his namesake and encourage him to protect and love his sister. Some days they would see a glimpse of their best friend through their son, and they would cry happy tear.

Happy that Adam still lived on in their hearts.

**I was heartbroken with the release of "Honey", and shocked. I cannot believe Adam's character is gone and I wonder how Eli and Clare will react to the death of their best friend, because he was the one who ultimately brought them together and cheered for them throughout their struggles. I hope you guys like this one shot of Adam and it brings happiness to those who also a saddened by the loss of Adam. When I see Eli and Clare together I will constantly be reminded of that character! Review your views on his death and if you enjoyed the fic!**


End file.
